Love has just begun
by AkeboshiUzumaki
Summary: Kagome is only a girl with a simple life and amazing friends; Via Sango. But when InuYasha happens to be in one of her new classes, will it cause her more problems with others? Or make her fall harder then she ever has before? NEW CHAP FINALLY X3
1. Whats this?

This is a fanfic that I have no clue where I'm going at with it

This is a fanfic that I have no clue where I'm going at with it. I guess I'm going with a future-ish one, were its not in the feudal days. I'll write one of those later. Please, no flames.

Domo Arigato :3

I do NOT own InuYasha or the gang. I wish I did, but not all wishes come true, nei?

Chapter 1 --

It was morning already? Kagome rubbed her eyes looking extremely tired. Her eyes wandered around her own bedroom for a moment, trying to figure out how the night had gone that made her so tired. She raised her arms in the air and stretched, then after hearing a satisfying crack she smiled.

"I wonder wh—Oh kami! Its Saturday!" She stepped off her bed quickly, where a loud yelp was heard. Looking down Kagome saw her friend Sango lying on the floor. Oh yeah, she remembered now. It all came back to her; Sango wouldn't be at her house if yesterday hadn't started out as it did.

--Le Flashback—

It was the school morning and boring as usual. Sango and Kagome had walked into the school hearing mumbles from many different groups of people, rumors were always flying in Shikon No High. That was just how teenagers were. They were supposed to be mature though, and it defiantly did not show.

"Kagome, earth to everything in your small mind?" Sango poked Kagome's forehead. Wondering if she should have been concerned about this.

Feeling the poke she rubbed her forehead, smiling a little, "I don't know if I should feel sad that you think my mind is small or that you may have put a bruise on my forehead." She teased with a soft giggle. Sango playfully hit Kagome's arm. Yes, it seemed to be a calm morning. Kagome and Sango headed to there class ignoring the many words they heard around they, they as well, were not that well liked in the school. They had a tendency to be slightly rough, as in they didn't like to be messed with unless it was in a joking manner.

Kagome sat down in the seat next to the sidewall chalkboard. It was a new semester starting, so it was a new class. Not everyone switched classes but her and Sango did and luckily they had gotten the same one. Sango sat down in front of Kagome. Turning around she began to chat with her friend about boys, dreams, and etc..

That's when hell struck.

"Keh, who are you? Your in my seat wench." Someone said from behind. The voice was slightly rough, but sounded handsome, it was also full of venom.

Kagome was talking with Sango still, ignoring that comment. The boy behind her blinked, furious that he had been ignored. "Look wench move it o—"

"Oh shut up, I don't see your name on it, I think you could also grow up and refrain from using the word 'wench'." Kagome wasn't a morning person, she loved talking with Sango in the morning of course, but that was a special friend case. This was a rude boy case.

"If you really have an issue with me sitting here then you can just pick me up and move me."

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around Kagome's waist and lifted her up from the seat. Kagome was stunned at this; the idiot actually picked her up. She was dropped onto the floor, looking over to her friend she noticed the look on her face, Sango was staring at what? Looking up from the ground as she rubbed her now sore butt she saw what her friend was staring at. Her face turned a bright red.

"I told you wench, this is my seat.." The boy that had moved her sat down and Sango got up, not wanting to sit near him of course. The boy had two ears coming from his head, were they fake? (AN: of course not, there the lovable ears that I want as well as other girls an..Some boys? XD) Another boy, one with black hair tied into a pigtail in the back sat down. Friends? Sango helped Kagome up and they both just stared at the two boys, what the hell just happened?

OH!! Cliffy. Sorry, its not much a cliffie. But heh. Oh well. :3

I'll post up more when I get some comments. Or w/e there called. I want some criticism people! And good-ness of sweet comments!

InuYasha: Ya, read this and you might get to see me shirtless in the next chapter.  
Kagome: huff like anyone would want to see that..  
InuYasha: pulls open curtains to screaming fan girls

Kagome: OO

InuYasha: grin I think they do..

JA NE!! :33

-Ake


	2. The two jerks

Yay

Yay!. I'm back, and I will be typing all night! Meaning, you will most likely get chapter 3 tonight as well. I went to bed at 1 PM. Then I woke up at 8 PM at night. So, since I'm a nightwalker. I figured, hey, why not work on my fanfic? :3

Now, some added this story to there favorites list. Arigatou.

And I got two reviews.

**Diamond 396** – Ya. I wanted him to be like that at first ya know? X33 Then I wanted to make him all nice. I will continue. Heck ya :3

**Midnight Angel Sakura** – Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad your waitin' for the next chapter. I hope I don't displease you on it. :

Now!! If any of you have ideas, Please do not be afraid to tell me. I want to hear your thoughts! Ahaha.

Previously –

"_I told you wench, this is my seat.." The boy that had moved her sat down and Sango got up, not wanting to sit near him of course. The boy had two ears coming from his head, were they fake? (AN: of course not, there the lovable ears that I want as well as other girls an..Some boys? XD) Another boy, one with black hair tied into a pigtail in the back sat down. Friends? Sango helped Kagome up and they both just stared at the two boys, what the hell just happened?_

Chapter 2 –

Kagome and Sango huffed, this was bull. They were sitting there first; if anything those two should have found new seats. Granted, Sango was glad she didn't need to be lifted from her seat by the black haired boy. Kagome was standing there, gaping at the one who just dropped her on the ground. This was most defiantly bull. Before she could stop her own hand, it reached out and grabbed the one boy by his dog-ear that she thought was fake. Giving it a tug, harshly, she and her friend heard a satisfying yelp.

"Y'know you shouldn't super-glue things to your head, it just may hurt." Kagome snickered and sat down in the seat next to the boy while her friend sat down in the seat in front of her.

"Wench! They're not glued, there 100 real!" He rubbed his now painful poor ear. Whimpering some as he did so.

"Oh yea, sure, and I'm the head priestess to four villages." Kagome huffed.

"Kagome, you're a shrine priestess." Sango mumbled, trying to hold her laughter for her friend's mistake.

Kagome sent Sango a friendly glare then looked back to the dog-eared boy. "I don't believe you, hanyous, demons, full-demons; were killed off long ago by my ancestor Keade Higurashi." Sango looked at Kagome. "Okay, well, half of the demon population. But, Sango's ancestor's as well helped out with these demon slayings." Sango nodded proudly.

"Feh, like I care what you say. I'm a hanyou, and my brother is a full-demon. If you and your demon slayer friend got an issue with that; you should get to a different seat." The dog-eared boy looked angry, but there was other emotions in his amber eyes other then anger. Emotions such as sorrow, disgust, and shame. He must of hated being a hanyou..

"Oh whatever, were staying in this seat, whether you like it or not." Her and Sango were right, during the whole class period they sat in their seats as if nothing was bothering them and like they didn't meet the grumpy hanyou.

…**Later that evening in school…**

Kagome stretched as she undressed herself in the girl's locker room away from the other females; other then her and Sango. The two always got dressed in a separate area from the other girls, not wanting to hear their gossip or rude insults.

"I'm starting to wish we did gym the first two semesters, then we wouldn't have it now." Sango grumbled out. She was a demon slayer true, and she may be in fit form as well as Kagome. But she still hated doing gym.

Kagome and Sango came from the locker-room dressed in the long sweater looking shirts and cover panties that usually cheerleaders wore. That was the custom gym outfit sadly, they both hated it but it was part of the grade; they both couldn't fail this class, so they went along with it.

The dog-eared boy came out from the locker-room with the boy he was with earlier, his hair still tied back in a pigtail. Sango yanked on Kagome's sweater gym shirt, making her friend look over towards the two who came from the locker room. The dog-eared boy and his friend were shirtless, only wearing the long gym pants they were given. (AN: I know the Japanese have boys wear shirts, but this is my Fanfic; and I want them to be shirtless. Smexy. :3)

Sango and Kagome turned their heads looking over to a group of screaming girls that were inches away from the dog-eared boy and the pigtailed one.

"It seems those jerks have a girl fan-club.." Sango muttered.

"I can see why." Kagome said.

"InuYasha! Miroku! Look this way, please look at me!" "No! Look at me!" "No! Me, Me!" "I'm way cuter! Here!" The fan-girls screamed on and on with many things such as that.

"Miroku?" Kagome said.

"InuYasha?" Sango said.

The two friends looked at each other, nodding, now the two jerks had names. "I guess, they don't look too bad. For jerks that is." Sango admitted.

Kagome was to busy staring at InuYasha, he had a six-pack of abs. His body looked hard and in a good way. She smiled a little and leaned inward a bit, eyeing his whole chest. His arms strong looking, and muscled like his whole chest. He was like a handsome hanyou carved by someone holy. He was amazing. "Body wise", Kagome reminded herself.

InuYasha and Miroku walked by the girls as if no one had been calling for them or craving them. They acted cool and didn't let a single inch of them look anything less than just that.

InuYasha happened to look to the two girls and smiled a little walking over with his friend Miroku. InuYasha grinned as he looked down at Kagome, his dog-ears tweaking as he noticed her close her mouth from previous staring.

"Us two 'jerks' were wondering, would you lovely ladies like to hang out with us after-school today?" Miroku asked. "He seems like a nice person", the two friends thought.

"That would be ni—", Sango started

"It would be nice Sango, yes. But the hanyou has yet to say sorry for what he did in home-room thing morning." Kagome cut off Sango talking in mid sentence. Sango nodded her head, she agreed. He had yet said sorry. But from the looks of it, he didn't want too.

"I'm..Sorry.." InuYasha suddenly growled out, Miroku was looking at him like he needed to say sorry, InuYasha would usually refuse but he knew what Miroku would do to him if he didn't say sorry. He'd do the worst thing in the world.

Kagome and Sango blinked, looking at InuYasha, as it seemed he strained to say it at first. The two then smiled and agreed to hang out later on in the day, after-school of course.

InuYasha: Feh..Like I wanted to say sorry to you..  
Kagome: glare Sit.  
InuYasha: faceplant  
Miroku: I like him better like this..  
Sango: me too..  
Miroku: reachs for sangos butt  
Sango: slap!  
Kagome: I like him better like that..  
Sango and Kagome nod

The whole group: PLEASE REVIEW

I hope its good. After I turn this in, I'll be working on chapter 3 for you.  
Arigatou.

-Ake


	3. Its past

Dang I'm up late again

Dang I'm up late again. Right now; I am very sorry for not putting up chapter 3 when I said I would at the same day. Very sorry.

Arigatou to those who just gave me more reviews. I will most likely continue the story because you're all making me very happy right now for reading it. :3

Previously –

"_I'm..Sorry.." InuYasha suddenly growled out, Miroku was looking at him like he needed to say sorry, InuYasha would usually refuse but he knew what Miroku would do to him if he didn't say sorry. He'd do the worst thing in the world._

_Kagome and Sango blinked, looking at InuYasha, as it seemed he strained to say it at first. The two then smiled and agreed to hang out later on in the day, after-school of course._

Chapter 3 –

Of course the rest of the day had to go by after gym, and for Sango and Kagome it seemed to go by slower then it usually had. They waited, and waited. School was so close to ending; the day was almost over. It was two fifty-eight. They both stared at each other, smiling a little.

They were excited of course, they had a chance to hang out with two boys after-school. Which was something that never really came up to them, since most males in the school were either conceited or very avoidant of the two for their rough acting's. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"_Finally_!" The two girls thought and rushed out of their last period class quickly, they actually went straight outside to the door were usually everyone came out. They didn't see a reason to rush to the restroom and try to straighten out there looks, hell if that would happen. This was not a date, and they knew that clearly.

InuYasha and Miroku walked out the doors looking for the two girls they asked to hang out with earlier.

"Where the hell are they? Damnit." InuYasha grumbled. His ears tweaking instantly at the voices of other teens around.

"Calm your boxers, there over there." Miroku walked over to the two girls, smiling charmingly as if he wasn't hiding anything beneath it. If only they knew he was a pervert.

"Ladies, InuYasha and I decided after class that we would give you a ride, since it seems you do not have your own car. Do you?" Miroku stated, looking back and forth at the two girls.

Kagome and Sango shook their heads; they only had permits. If they were allowed to drive, the road would be a dangerous place, trust me.

Miroku bowed his head, smiling charmingly still. He offered both his hands to the girls, wanting them to take his hand so he could lead him to the car him and InuYasha were previously sharing for the day. Hell, the two lived together; so the car was shared always!

"Your sweeter then your friend over there.." Sango mumbled, her eyes wandering over to InuYasha as she pushed Miroku's hand back to him. Kagome did the same. "I agree." Kagome mumbled. InuYasha looked over at the three of them, a look of slight anger in his eyes.

"Don't think I can't hear you! Wenches, Feh." InuYasha growled a little, eyeing the black haired girl a little more then the darkish brown haired girl. For some reason, she still had his attention caught from the morning. If anything she wasn't a plain looking girl, but she was a priestess. InuYasha knew better then to get mixed up with a priestess once again. InuYasha was snapped away from his thoughts when he heard his friend and the two girls calling out to him. When the hell did they get in the car? He ran over and hopped in the car.

"Now, you can drive. Can't you Miroku?" InuYasha asked as soon as he buckled up. He had always done the driving, never his friend.

"Of course I can." Miroku said matter-o-factly. Then he pushed on the gas, shifted in gear and drove off and out of the school parking lot almost hitting another car on the way out. InuYasha's ears were way up now.

"You're going to kill us!" He yelled, clinging to the bar on the ceiling.

Kagome and Sango giggled at how InuYasha was acting, it reminded them of a little baby who didn't want to be on a roller coaster. "Miroku, if you kill us we'll haunt your dead ass!" InuYasha yelled.

"This is going to be a long after-noon with you guys isn't it?" Kagome asked, leaning up from the back seat. Miroku laughed like a mad man. Sango flinched at this, okay that laugh had her scared for some reason, but she knew he couldn't hurt a fly. Now, hurting the car; that was a different story.

"It's going to be a great after-noon with us! We shall treat you as if you are queens!" Miroku chirped loudly, his laugh stopping.

The two girls looked at each other. Now here was a question, were they even going to make it to where they were headed if Miroku continued to drive like this?

**Nyah, there we go :3**

InuYasha: About time..  
Miroku: smiles My driving skills are amazing  
Sango: you wished…  
Kagome: puking  
InuYasha: what the hell Kagome?  
Kagome: Mirokus driving got the best of me..even from this point of view..!  
Sango: pats her back

Everyone of the gang: PLEASE REVIW

-Ake


	4. I'm not jealous of a waiter!

I am totally not understanding why EVERY word I put up at the beginning' comes out repeated above

I am totally not understanding why EVERY word I put up at the beginning' comes out repeated above. But I can suck it up. X3

Zomg. I love you guys. I don't care how many reviews I get as long as it's from you guys. You make me feel great about writing Fanfics again. I will always continue writing! 3 I even plan on going up to maybe 28 chapters. Most likely 30. :3

Previously –

"_This is going to be a long after-noon with you guys isn't it?" Kagome asked, leaning up from the back seat. Miroku laughed like a mad man. Sango flinched at this, okay that laugh had her scared for some reason, but she knew he couldn't hurt a fly. Now, hurting the car; that was a different story._

"_It's going to be a great after-noon with us! We shall treat you as if you are queens!" Miroku chirped loudly, his laugh stopping._

_The two girls looked at each other. Now here was a question, were they even going to make it to where they were headed if Miroku continued to drive like this?_

Chapter 4 –

The car was parked. The girls got out of the car, laughing hard and holding their sides. They couldn't stop laughing. InuYasha slowly got out of the car, his face looking a ghostly pale. "This is why I never let you drive!" He yelled over to Miroku who was as well getting out of the car, but with a smile on his face.

**-- What happened in the car, InuYasha Flash-back --**

InuYasha clung to the handle on the ceiling, yelling at Miroku to slow down, constantly. Miroku only started that creepy laugh again; telling InuYasha that if he kept it up, he'd scare the girls.

Suddenly the car hit something. Miroku froze and instantly stopped the car; looking forward he noticed it was a stop sign. Miroku laughed and continued to drive, "Its not that big a issue there." He thought to himself.

Another 3 minutes later

Another sign was on the grill of the car. Kagome and Sango were in the back laughing hysterically at this, Miroku kept hitting every sign they came near, InuYasha was in the front whimpering and his ears perking up each time Miroku hit something new.

"Lets go there!" InuYasha called out, desperate to get the monk to stop driving already, he was pointing over at a Diner that was actually pretty popular to most teens from their school; due to it being a great place to eat, but also a good place to hang out with your friends, chill to music, and dance. Miroku nodded and did an open U-turn in a no turning lane almost crashing into three other cars, but he managed to get by then suddenly going into the parking lot to the Diner he crashed into something once again. Miroku blinked once more and looked at what else he crashed into. "Oh." He mumbled.

He crashed into the dumpster on the side of the Diner in the parking lot. He just busted out laughing as well as Sango and Kagome, just harder then before.

**-- End InuYasha's scary Flash-back --**

InuYasha shivered at the flash-back that Ake made him go through. (AN: much love dear ) His ears tweaked when noticing the girls finally stopped their hysterical laughing fit from Miroku's poor driving.

"Next tim— No! When we _leave_ I am driving!" InuYasha demanded. He was to young to die now damnit; he'd be damned if he died so young! He stormed to the door and waited for them to catch up to him now. "Hurry up!" He grunted.

Kagome and the other two went to InuYasha and opened the door for themselves as they walked in. InuYasha had so little patience, jeeze. InuYasha followed them in afterwards, grumbling about stupid humans and their stupid sense of bad driving.

Miroku walked ahead and went to a table near a big open window; he moved himself into the seat and then patted the spot next to him as if indicating for Sango or Kagome to sit down next time. Sango looked at Kagome and Kagome stared at Sango as if saying "that is YOUR seat." Sango held her giggle and moved in next to Miroku. Kagome then slid herself into the seat across from the two, and then looked at InuYasha blankly.

"Man, why can I just sit next to Miroku? Why do I need to sit near this wench?" InuYasha complained.

Soon a napkin was thrown into his face; mind you the silverware was still in it. "Just sit down and stop your complaining, you're not my favorite either. Kami." Kagome sighed. He was such a child.

InuYasha growled out and put the silverware that was wrapped up back on the table and sat down, still grumbling about "wenches". Kagome sighed; she didn't do anything to him besides take his seat. What a baby he was being about it; she never saw anyone ever get so pissy with her because of a small little seat; that didn't mean _nothing_!

InuYasha slowly slid into the seat next to Kagome, keeping his distance still' leaving a big gap between the seat of him and Kagome.

"I don't have a disease you know, jeeze.." Kagome mumbled. This was going to piss her off quickly. If he kept acting like a baby she'd have to soon kick him.

"Well I don't give a damn. You got one to me and your still ugly as hell, not my style." InuYasha said. Kagome had visible flames around her now. (AN: X3 thank lord for the show giving me that idea..lol!) She also had the look of hurt in her eyes. She really wanted to strangle him right now.

"That's screwed up, she didn't even do anything to you." Sango said, glaring at InuYasha from across the table.

"He usually is like that.." Miroku added in. His gaze was going out the window.

"Well its bull. Kagome has been trying to be nice to you since you dropped her butt on the floor this morning, and all your doing is being a baby." Sango was getting a little fed up with it. No one could be mean to her best friend, only she could.

Miroku chuckled at this, what a good friendship they had at least. "She has a point InuYasha.."

"Che' like I care.." InuYasha looked at the menu list and just ignored all three of them. _"Why do they need to gang up on me about it? She really is annoying and ugly, just look at her, sh-" _InuYasha's gaze caught over to Kagome, his mind paused. Kagome had her hand leaning against her arm that was placed on the table, just staring out the window. His face was suddenly red. _"W..What the hell is wrong with me?!" _His gaze looked away from her quickly.

Finally the waiter came to the table looking down at all four of them, she smiled. "I'm Joyce, I'll be your waiter; would you like a appetizer?" She smiled still, all friendly.

Miroku looked to the others, they nodded at him as if they had spoken before hand about a snack before, even though they hadn't. "Cheese sticks, please." He said.

The waiter nodded. "Drinks?"

"Pepsi" Said Miroku.

"Coke Cola" Said Sango and Kagome.

"Sprite" Said InuYasha.

The waiter nodded her head, the curls in her hair bouncing slightly. She wrote them down. "For you hunny; Imma' give you an extra." She nodded to InuYasha.

"Oh thank you, we all are glad to be your hunnies. Make sure you give us **all** the same drinks for our extras." Spat Kagome. For some reason; that waitress hitting on InuYasha really snapped her. If she was going to offer him something, then why not them? The waitress gave Kagome a sad look then walked off.

"What was that for wench? I could have proudly taken that extra drink from her before you scared her off!" InuYasha yelled.

"Well sorry for not liking someone offer just _you_ special attention." Kagome looked back out the window, her gaze going elsewhere from InuYasha. _"How rude and conceited can he get just from an extra drink?"_ She asked herself. Weren't her or Sango and Miroku's company good enough for him? That should be reason enough to not flirt with another girl!

Sango got up and went to the restroom, taking Kagome with her of course.

"That was total jealously Kagome.." Sango said as she looked into the large mirror at her mirrored friend Kagome. "No; No it wasn't. It was just rude of her to hit on him like that. For all she knew I could have been his girlfriend." Kagome said calmly.

"Yea, but your not." Sango grinned at her friend. "Not unless you want to be.."

"No I don't!" Kagome said, loud enough to make Sango's ears ring. Sango sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She tried.

Miroku looked over to InuYasha. "She was jealous." He said softly.

"No, she was just ruining my fun." InuYasha said, glaring over to the ladies bathroom door, as if waiting for Kagome to come out and just yell at her after she sat down.

"You know she was InuYasha, Sango probably noticed it too." Miroku stated with a sigh.

"I don't care anyways, she's ugly and has a bad act. She pisses me off." InuYasha looked back to Miroku. Miroku just sighed again.

"Are you sure you're not just telling yourself that?" He asked.

InuYasha scoffed at this. "No I'm not; I know what's true." He looked back to his menu. _"Of course I do. Right?"_ InuYasha's ears were flat on his head now as he was now taken into his thoughts. _"Damnit."_ He said to himself.

InuYasha: feh. Wench ruined my fun..  
Kagome: sit boy!  
InuYasha: face plants once again  
Kagome: snickers  
Miroku and Sango are shaking there heads What love..  
InuYasha and Kagome: WERE NOT IN LOVE!!

Me: …yet.. ahahaaha!! Evil laugh

Everyone: shaking slightly by the author p..please review..! runs away

I love you all XD!!

-Ake


	5. Its all in her hips

Okay, still no clue why my words repeat up here

Okay, still no clue why my words repeat up here. XD But oh well. :3

OKAY. :3 I got more reviews, bringing me up to 14 now. It's not much, but it's the same people as always and that's what makes me happy. To see that you guys are still reading it and not bored with me yet!

I'm trying my best. Gomenasai! :Bow:

**Gomenasai again! I know I haven't even bothered to update. I'm so sorry! I got caught up with something in the other world that I live in and previously hate X3 to many issues with people. Lol. It's all good now though. I'll update as much as possible before school starts! Damn me goin' into 11****th**** grade.**

Previously –

"_I don't care anyways, she's ugly and has a bad act. She pisses me off." InuYasha looked back to Miroku. Miroku just sighed again._

"_Are you sure you're not just telling yourself that?" He asked._

_InuYasha scoffed at this. "No I'm not; I know what's true." He looked back to his menu. "__**Of course I do. Right?**__" InuYasha's ears were flat on his head now as he was now taken into his thoughts. "__**Damnit**__." He said to himself._

Chapter 5 –

Kagome and Sango were coming back from the ladies room their little 'chat' had ended of course. Miroku kicked InuYasha's leg gently in a friendly manner to give him a heads up they were coming back and to snap out of his damn thoughts.

"Hn..Damnit monk!" InuYasha snarled at Miroku. He was about to get up for Kagome but stopped when she scooted herself across his lap, basically ignoring him as if he was part of the friggin' seat. Kagome stopped for an instant over his lap when she noticed the waitress coming back. Her eyes looking to her.

The waitress eyed Kagome back, then looked away, chewing on her gum loudly as she put the drinks down then the cheese sticks in the middle of the table that Miroku had ordered for them as a starter.

Kagome smiled a little. "Arigatou.." she said nicely.

"Yea, yea.." Said the waitress. "I'll come back in a few minutes, then you can tell me what you all wanted." Walking off like that she went back into the kitchen.

Sango was giving Kagome a concerned look as if saying, "I thought you said you WEREN'T jealous!" Kagome giggled and squirmed in InuYasha's lap before moving back into her corner seat. InuYasha quickly covered his mouth to not groan. Damn woman these days!

"What the hell was that for, wench?!" He spat.

Kagome was munching on a cheese stick happily, looking over to him. "Just telling her to not flirt." She said bluntly.

InuYasha gapped at Kagome, _"What the hell? If I wanted that waitress to hit on me I'd let her, if I didn't I'd tell her to go to hell! What matters to her if I have a waitress over my ass?!"_ His mind was scrambled. He was so confused by this wench.

Finally the waitress did as she said she would. Coming back with a notebook, still chewing that gum. "How about you first babe." She winked at InuYasha. Kagome suddenly grabbed InuYasha's hand in hers, gripping tightly on it. "Well, what I want is the cheeseburger with waffle fries.." Kagome said calmly.

"Wench she asked for me!" InuYasha yelled. He was fuming now. Since when did she go before him now when it came to the orders?! (AN: well there WAS no order of people ordering. Baka Inu. X33 :gets hit with the sword of Inu's: T.T jerk )

"Hush babe!" she lightly punched InuYasha's arm as if in a friendly manner, sadly for InuYasha it was much harder.

The waitress wrote down her order then looked to Miroku and Sango.

"Same thing as her please." Said Sango.

"The steak, lots of sauce. Medium well please." Miroku said.

"Two steaks for me. Rare.." InuYasha said.

The waitress continued to write these down, she nodded her head then turned heal with one look of a glare to Kagome before she left.

Kagome sighed and leaned back in the seat, relaxing. This was feeling like a chore now, to just protect this idiot from stupid fan girls without any reason, how stupid of him to be so.. so.. handsome..

Miroku was staring out the window, curious as to what was going on with his new friend, she was clinging to InuYasha but they weren't even dating. So why did she need to cling to him already? It was as if she was up to something, like revenge for this morning. (AN: Miroku has a very open mind. So of course that's obvious too, I mean, come on, hes a pervert! XD)

Inuyasha sent a glare to Kagome and yanked his hand away since she didn't seem to be letting it go. Kagome blinked at this and blushed; she had forgotten she was holding his hand.

Sango noticed this; she knew she had to get her friend away from the table before the waitress came back. Standing up Sango smiled at Kagome; letting her know she had an idea.

"Kagome lets dance, this is a place to dance as well after all." She smiled.

Kagome looked at her friend and instantly moved over InuYasha's lap, basically a jump to her friends offer of some dancing. They both went to the dance floor, arms linked in each other's in a friendly manner like always. There was only a few people dancing, mostly girls with their guys on the sides watching and cheering for them silently.

Sango kicked the Jukebox for the music to start playing, the song that started to play was one many kids loved. (AN: well. I love it. And so does like, everyone in my town who is a teen. Even my parents! Oi )

(AN: Sadly I do not own the song Shake It – Metro Station)

_Let's Drop!  
Yeah  
Come On!_

I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)  


Some girls giggled when hearing the song suddenly play, it was apparently popular. InuYasha's ears went up when the song started playing and he heard the giggles. Sango pushed Kagome into the dance floor because her friend was being hesitant on going out. Giggling at her friend's expression, Sango went out there as well, of course.

Miroku smiled and watched the two friends on the floor. "What do you think InuYasha?" he asked, his eyes never leaving Sango's body.

_  
Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)_

_Chorus_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare (in a straight stare)  
Your on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)  
_

Kagome was swaying her hips to the music, as well as Sango was also. When the beat in the song picked up, they two friends and the other girls started jumping up and down; thrashing around; all giggling as well once again. They were enjoying this all too much.

"What do you mean, 'what do you think'?" InuYasha looked at his friend. His ears were wandering around the girls on the dance floor, he'd never admit it but he was searching for Kagome in there. So many girls all-jumping up and down. He noticed some boys go in then after a moment when the girls stopped jumping.

_  
Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)  
Chorus Again  
_

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
(I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time)  
I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine  
(You're body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn out the lights)_

The boys who had moved to the dance floor looked like they could get any kind of girl they wanted, but InuYasha noticed something. "What the hell!" he suddenly growled out.

Miroku blinked at this strange reaction from him; did the question he asked him get to him that much?

Over on the dance floor was a guy behind Kagome; his hands on her hips and her swaying against him, more like his lap. She was leaning on him also. Sango was scanning through the songs even though the current one was still playing, Miroku very grateful for this because then he'd not have to start a fight with someone. Miroku was man enough to admit he liked this Sango girl already, unlike InuYasha who was acting like a baby about Kagome.

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)  
_

Chorus

The song finally came to a stop. The next song came on, a slow one though sadly to everyone's upset faces they didn't want a slow one but a high beat one. Oh well. Kagome smiled at the guy and hugged him. "To friendly already!" InuYasha thought. He got up from his seat and stormed over to the two; grabbing Kagome from the guys arms. Kagome was about to protest but her voice was muffled when she found herself in InuYasha's arms.

"Hey, the girl was having fun." Snarled the boy.

InuYasha took one whiff of the air. He smelled nothing but a dirty wolf. "Kouga.." he growled.

Kagome could feel the vibrations of his growl through his chest. She actually just clung to him, comfortable with the warm.

"Oh you remember me now mutt?" Kouga grinned fangly at this.

"I do believe she was with me though mutt-face. So hand her back." Kouga spat.

Kagome was about to say something again but was muffled when being held closer to InuYasha's chest once more. She sighed, this was odd; but not in a bad way.

"The food is here InuYasha, stop causing some ruckus!" Miroku called over. Sango had long gone from the dance floor, just grinning at InuYasha and her friend. This was actually very hilarious to her. She'd tease Kagome about it later though of course.

"You heard the man." Kouga growled out, "Go eat your food and stop causing a ruckus." He grinned and basically forgot about Kagome. (AN: for now XD) InuYasha looked down at the girl, cuddled up to his arms around her. He blushed slightly at this. "I'll be over in a minute Miroku..!" InuYasha called out.

The slow song was still playing. It was still on a calm beat at the moment.

"W..we should go back; right?" Kagome asked, looking up at InuYasha. Brown eyes met Amber eyes. InuYasha had a look of lust in his eyes all the sudden, which is what Kagome noticed. She got on her tiptoes so she was closer to him now. Height-wise that is. InuYasha leaned down a little; he was tempted to kiss her, he blinked when he noticed she liked her lips.

Leaning down a little more till he could feel her breath on his cheek he was so close. His lips were an inch away from hers.

InuYasha: …..  
Kagome: grin  
Miroku and Sango: toldja' so..

Me: no..that was me.. Thank you.  
InuYasha: …. Eh..

Well. I know this chapter sucked badly. I'm super sorry for that. So very sorry to you guys. I can understand if ya don't like it. .

-Ake


	6. Sly

OMFG

OMFG. I am so sorry. And this will still repeat itself I bet. Lmfao. But it's Labor Day weekend. And I feel like I now have time away from school because I do. X3 Damn essays for class already. Lol

Arigatou for those reviews again! : Make me so happeh!

Previously –

_The slow song was still playing. It was still on a calm beat at the moment._

"_W..we should go back; right?" Kagome asked, looking up at InuYasha. Brown eyes met Amber eyes. InuYasha had a look of lust in his eyes all the sudden, which is what Kagome noticed. She got on her tiptoes so she was closer to him now. Height-wise that is. InuYasha leaned down a little; he was tempted to kiss her, he blinked when he noticed she licked her lips._

_Leaning down a little more till he could feel her breath on his cheek he was so close. His lips were an inch away from hers._

Chapter 6 –

Kagome's eyes were wide by now, her face pink slightly on the cheeks as well. She didn't know why he was getting so close to her, was he self-consciously doing this? Was there something on her face? Suddenly she turned away from him, her bangs covering her eyes. She was so red by now, that silly lil pink earlier would have been put to shame. Turning her head back to look at him she suddenly wished she didn't.

InuYasha was closer to her now, very. Kagome was such a tomato right now it wasn't even funny— well to her, but Miroku and Sango could be heard snickering in the corner of her mind, and table.

Finally he just grabbed her arms, InuYasha held her still, making Kagome focus her attention to him at that moment. Kagome just stared at him, she couldn't believe this they were arguing a minute ago, weren't they? She could have sworn it. Finally she closed her eyes to just think and rest her brain, but in any case she shouldn't have done that, seeing as how InuYasha took that as permission from her to ok the kiss.

He did just that.

It was a nice kiss, soft at first. His warm lips on hers seemed like a dream. (AN: Now lets not forget they were in front of the jukebox here, so of course that will pop in.)

Kagome was not kissing back, surprised by his sudden actions or showing kindness to her, yet love.

InuYasha cupped one of Kagome's cheeks in his hand while he continued to just kiss her right there, his other hand still gripping her arm so she couldn't run away. Within a minute he had Kagome pushed up against the jukebox, music being muffled slightly so it wasn't as loud anymore. Kagome gave in, she couldn't take it, she wanted to kiss him back! Her lips moved against his feverly.

InuYasha moved his thumb on her check softly. Finally he moved his lips away from hers, sadly the warmth was gone and both their lips went cold again. Kagome opened her eyes, sad that the kiss ended. Where were the soft warm lips? She looked at him sadly, and then touched her lips.

InuYasha stood apart from Kagome, he had moved his body off of hers so she could lean up and off from the jukebox. Her body was craving his touch again already, she didn't even know it was possible to want someone this bad and so fast at that. She looked away from him then moved him as she walked around him.

InuYasha watched her walk away; he was struck with awe for a moment, for some reason her figure looked more like a woman when she walked away. More then it did before. What had happened, what had made him see her differently? He made his way back to the table when he noticed Kagome had settled herself down into her seat across from the two snickering friends of theirs.

"That was a show there.." Miroku said, grinning. He was trying to hide his snickering like Sango but he was failing at this.

"Yes, it was defiantly something there. I think everyone in here was expecting you to get to the ground and do it." Sango added.

Kagome kicked her friend under the table, making Sango squeak out a yelp. Miroku looked over to her and asked if she was all right. Sango looked at Kagome then back to Miroku, shaking her head that she was fine.

"That was nothing, it just happened." InuYasha was trying to play this off and act cool about it, but he was not doing a very good job of it since he had a tint of red still on his cheeks. Kagome continued to touch her bruised lips, that kiss was still on her mind, sadly.

The waitress set their food down on the table, with a smile at that.

"Did she spit in my food as payback or something? What's with that creepy smile?" Kagome thought.

The waitress walked away from them, still smiling like she had just won a battle that didn't need to be won. Sango started to dig into her food, happy that it was finally with them now at the table. She was starving.

Miroku did the same as Sango, digging into his steak acting as if manners were never invented for the common man or something. Her was enjoying his food at the moment, he was starving. Getting that show from his friend InuYasha and Kagome seemed to make him jealous a little that it wasn't him and the lovely Sango next to him. It was the jealously making him hungry probably.

"Su yow two gwonna kees agan?" Miroku said, with his mouth full of steak.

Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other, then to Miroku. What had he just said? "What was that?" They both mumbled.

"He said, so you two gonna kiss again?" Sango said then went back to eating her food happily loving the taste.

Ugh, I feel so bad that I didn't put anything up. This is going to be a really short chapter because I am feeling sick and I am piled up with work. This was supposed to be long and juicy. But I feel bad for making you all wait, sorry. And its sad I haven't wrote this on the weekend of labor day then I'm only posting it now.

The story will come faster now, I promise :D

-Ake


	7. Girlfriend!

Yay another chapter

Yay another chapter. :3 this will repeat at top lol X3

Previously –

"_Su yow two gwonna kees agan?" Miroku said, with his mouth full of steak._

_Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other, then to Miroku. What had he just said? "What was that?" They both mumbled._

"_He said, so you two gonna kiss again?" Sango said then went back to eating her food happily loving the taste._

Chapter 7 –

InuYasha was biting into his steak when hearing this, he looked puzzled for a moment, then coughed hard. He had choked on his food slightly from this question. Suddenly he looked at Kagome and saw her looking down at her lap, her face bright red.

"Of course not!" he yelled then bit into his steak again.

Kagome jumped slightly at his tone of voice, he didn't have to be so harsh about it. He could have just muttered or been kinder, but no he had to be an ass about it. How rude. She wanted to actually walk away from him right now, or slap him but he caved her into the seat. Sighing she settled for just yanking his soft ear.

InuYasha yelped at this and yanked away from her, giving her a glare.

"See, who'd want to kiss _this?_" He spat. Kagome looked hurt, InuYasha noticed this and flinched a little. Did that really hurt her that bad? He didn't..No, No he did mean it!

Kagome pushed him out of the booth they were sharing. "That's it, I'm going outside where there's no JERKS." She made her way to the door then walked out with little pride she thought she had left, how could he be so rude to her? How could he? He is the one who kissed her!

Sango was giving InuYasha a dirty look; this didn't look good for the hanyou, it looked as if Kagome's friend was going to maul him right then and there if he didn't go cheer up Kagome. But he still just sat there.

"InuYasha..why is it that your so harsh to Kagome?" Miroku asked softly.

"She is a wench, ugly, and I don't like her." He said matter-of-factly.

"Then why did you take her first kiss?" Sango practically yelled at him, her fist clenching and unclenching.

". . . ." There was nothing for InuYasha to say, he didn't know.

"Just because you're a player doesn't mean you can push it onto her and take something important! That kind of thing is important to girls!" Sango was still going at it. Kagome was outside the window with her back pressed to it, she could hear her friend. Her face was becoming red again. That was _not_ her first kiss..

Okay so maybe it was.

Kagome huffed and walked to the sidewalk. She'd take the bus home or hitch a ride then. She did not want to be there anymore.

InuYasha was taking all the yelling that Sango was dishing to him, literally, he just sat there, his ears drooping lower and lower. He wasn't like this, he really wasn't. Sango still looked like she was ready to beat the hanyou out of him even after all that yelling.

Kouga had walked over to the table, just in time to save InuYasha while Sango was beginning to lean over the table as she was in her yelling rampage.

"Where is the lovely lady?" Kouga asked; he smiled. That seemed like a Miroku phrase, which probably was, but hey, he needed to find the girl he was dancing with. He wanted too.

InuYasha turned his head away, not wanting to answer that question.

"In the bathroom you mangy wolf" he spat, what happened to him not wanting to answer? Slowly he turned back to the wolf, his ears up once again.

"That's strange, I had just walked by there; I didn't smell her scent at all." Kouga grinned, it seemed like he was pushing InuYasha to try and make him jealous as if he had already owned Kagome just from that one dance.

Kagome was still outside, no bus seemed to be coming, where was the transportation when you needed it now a days? What happened to the loyal bus company? Oh ya, they never were loyal.

InuYasha was still sneering at Kouga, he didn't need to know where Kagome was! Damnit, this wasn't right, he did not need to know but he didn't seem like the type to go away when you say "No". Growling slightly at Kouga, his eyes narrowed. It was like watching a cat get thrown into water, they'd hiss. Their hair's go up. They get pissed. Kouga smirked at this.

"So Mutt, where is she? You can't hide her forever. I know she's not yours for a fact." He smirked even more, it seemed like Kouga wanted to push his luck with the hanyou.

"Does it matter where she is? You barely know her." Miroku added.

"Yea, but there is always a little _this _and_ that_ you know.." Kouga laughed as well as the two goons behind him. Ginata and Hakakku of course.

Sango's face suddenly darkened with this being said about her friend. This and that?! What did THAT mean? Miroku grabbed Sango around the waist and held her to his body. He didn't need to see Sango kill someone today, they just met, it wouldn't work out if she had gone to jail for murdering them.

Sango blushed a little; his body was defiantly more warm then hers. Sango shook her head; she had to focus on killing these guys, not think about how Miroku's body felt on hers.

"I will ki—" Sango was cut off by a louder growl. What was this? Miroku and Sango looked over. InuYasha looked furious.

"You listen here, wolf", InuYasha stood up now; he was about the same height as Kouga. He looked stronger though, of course.

"She's not you _play_ thing you got that?! She's **my** girlfriend, damnit!" InuYasha was yelling at Kouga of course, so many people looked his way when this was said; InuYasha Taisho the super hot conceited boy had a girlfriend?! Who?! Who?! Many girls were grumbling and some were crying. What was going to happen next? Were they going to loose Miroku too? (AN: No, No. That's a few chapters away still. AHAHAHA!)

Kagome coughed when hearing this, Girlfriend?!

Kouga grinned, "Oh really now. I didn't seem to catch your scent on her..or your markings.."

"That's because were doing it tonight!" InuYasha growled out, his instincts were taking over now most likely as well as his heart.

How did he get himself into this mess?

InuYasha: Good question.. glares at author  
Me: don't even! Grabs mallet  
InuYasha: I'll be good! Hiding  
Kagome/Sango/Miroku: … why didn't we think of that?

Ahahaha, well next chapter soon everyone. Promise :3

-Ake


	8. Its not true, huh?

Wow

Wow. My words will still repeat at the top of this won't it?

I'm sorry for my late late late fanficitonal reply. I've missed writing for you guys so much. :3 I really did. I've been busy with work, I just got two jobs and I still have the 11th grade work. So I've been bummed out and so tired. I promise I'm going to try and add two chapters just for you guys. 22 reviews aren't bad so I thank those who were loyal to me while I was off being stupid. D:

Previously –

_Kagome coughed when hearing this, Girlfriend?!_

_Kouga grinned, "Oh really now. I didn't seem to catch your scent on her..or your markings.."_

"_That's because were doing it tonight!" InuYasha growled out, his instincts were taking over now most likely as well as his heart._

_How did he get himself into this mess?_

Chapter 8 –

Miroku and Sango were staring up at InuYasha. "What a idiot.." they both thought while staring at him, he had just basically denied Kagome of that kiss and here he was being a stupid moron demanding that she was his girlfriend. How was he going to pull this mark crap off? Miroku hand was still holding Sango's waist so she wouldn't kill the man who started this though.

Sango sighed. "Miroku, I can handle myself." She said in a whisper.

"But if you did handle it yourself you'd end up in jail, I don't think Kagome would approve, and to be honest I don't either, I rather you here then in jail, you understand me?" Miroku demanded yet pleaded to the girl.

Sango let another sigh fall from her lips; she couldn't get anything done now, oh well. At least his embrace was warm.

Kagome had suddenly kicked open the doors to the Diner, she was glaring at everyone over at the table, basically meaning; InuYasha and Kouga. How could they fight over her like that when she was in such a pissy mood and felt so little like a girl at the moment?

Reaching her hand out, she grabbed InuYasha's precious ear, making him yelp. (AN: aw D: ) Reaching her other hand out she grabbed Kouga's little tail from behind. He gave a yelp as well as the hanyou.

"You two, are the most childish high-schoolers I've ever seen! Fighting over a girl who has no interest in either of you, and none the less you do it in public then talk about marking her?! Without her consent!" Kagome was raging with anger at the two boys, they were in her way and right now she wanted to kill them both.

Kouga gave InuYasha a look as if to say, "I like them feisty." and "She's totally not your girlfriend." InuYasha's face was mixed with many things like hurt and anger as well as sadness from the denial he was even getting.

The crowd was watching, some girls were even fuming right now, how dare that girl yank InuYasha's lovely ear?! (AN: oh I know! XD!!)

In the next minute things went from blunt and angry to shock and surprise. A girl with a flower in her hair, that was also in two high pigtails came in, she made a whimpering sound as she reached out and grabbed onto Kouga.

"Kouga! How could you do this again! My own Fiancée!" the girl demanded. She looked like she was about to cry.

Kouga gave a quizzical look, then an angry pout.

"Ayame, what have I told you about saying things like this in public? Were not engaged. Its just because your great grandfather wanted you to carry on.." He was practically growling now, but he shouldn't have been because it only made the girl known as "Ayame" burst into tears then.

She withered to the ground, after letting go of him this wasn't fair to her. Ayame had only wanted the best for her tribes as well as Kouga's and she also had a deep love for him that he seemed to forget he had for her a long time ago as well. This was not one-sided; he did love her too! She knew he had too!

Kagome suddenly let go of InuYasha's poor ear then just went and helped Ayame up, she felt for the girl; even if she didn't know her. The one-sided love was something she could always understand, it was just something girls had to get used to as they hit a certain age. It sucked, true, but it had its dos and don'ts. Showing the guy your tears was one of those don'ts.

Ayame just clung to Kagome and let the girl comfort her; she was so depressed with Kouga and most likely fed up. He never seemed to understand her feelings no matter how much she tried to make him. Letting go of Kagome, Ayame turned her back with little pride she had now and grabbed Kouga's hand then walked away; dragging him out with her. InuYasha stared at this, puzzled as to how he was so jealous of a wolf who hadn't any control of his own wench or mate; whatever she was to him. InuYasha shrugged it off and just grinned slightly then.

In his eyes, He won this battle with that damn wolf.

"See what I mean, all talk and no acti–", InuYasha stopped when he noticed a glare coming his way, it was from Kagome wasn't it? If not from her then who? He turned around and noticed that he'd be damned if it **wasn't** Kagome. She was the only one with the dark aura around her right now; he was totally screwed!

"Mark me tonight huh? Girlfriend huh?" She poked her finger at him with each change she got, making him back up each time and go past the both with Sango and Miroku still sitting there in shock a little with how this whole thing was turning.

"So you kiss me, then you deny me and the kiss, now you say you're my boyfriend and you would mark me tonight?" She jabbed her finger at him once more, hard, on his solid chest. That hurt her finger a little but she'd never admit it.

InuYasha just grabbed her hand in his, the poking was hurting a little now, and she did a good job of corning a guy when she really needed to yell at him or something, jeeze.

Kagome stared at her hand in his, why did he need to grab her hand? It made her heart thump extremely loud for some reason and she didn't like it. She had that feeling again, like she had when they were kissing. The feeling was still unknown even though both of them felt it; they both had the same feeling yet it was very odd because neither understood this.

InuYasha let go of her hand, she seemed to be done poking him because she was now in shock with him for touching her, did she now hate him or something? Or was the shock from just the touch?

Kagome closed her mouth and stopped acting so shocked by just hi touching her, her heart wasn't thumping so hard in her chest anymore which was good because it was starting to actually hurt her deep inside. He shouldn't have touched her, she now kept them on a high note, make sure he doesn't touch her. Check.

Clearing her throat, Kagome looked up at him, innocently. "So..This whole thing? About you being my boyfriend was a lie right? You don't really want it like that huh?" She was now sounding shy even though she hated when she got all nervous like this.

InuYasha stared at her, why had she just been so mean then all the sudden went adorable? Miroku and Sango were staring at the two of them a little to hard, was this their amusement? Jeeze. His eyes went back to Kagome, seeing her face and innocent look made him gulp.

"I..I..don't know.."

InuYasha: That's right, I don't know.  
Miroku: For once in your life you don't have a comeback.  
Kagome and Sango: Giggles. Ain't that the truth!

Nyah here we go A new chapter, I'm so sorry that It took so long, Imma update even more from now on. :33

Ake


	9. Her Scent is his Drug

Wow, long time no see, I'm sorry. I keep saying that I will be back and write more for this site but I continue forget. So I am very sorry about that. And my words repeated up top again didn't they? Really Rawr. Maybe not this time?! :O NO REPEATED WORDS RIGHT?! Let us pray. xD

Previously –

_InuYasha stared at her, why had she just been so mean then all the sudden went adorable? Miroku and Sango were staring at the two of them a little too hard, was their amusement? Jeeze. His eyes went back to Kagome, seeing her face and innocent look made him gulp._

"_I..I..don't know.."_

Chapter 9 –

Kagome looked down at the ground, her gaze staying away from his at the very moment, how could he not know what he wanted? If he had wanted her he should have her and should accept that but for the petes sake he didn't even know! She was getting mad again, her shyness was starting to go away and she was starting to just want to only yank those ears on his head, no matter how cute they were or how much the author of this story loved them.

Her mind was finally set on what she wanted to do but she couldn't do it; she couldn't slap him across the face. He was more difficult than any girl that was in their school! End of story! He was so stupid, he needed to make his mind up before he drove her up the wall even more.

Watching his expression, Miroku felt a little bad for his friend, but he also knew better than to get in the way of a scorned woman, for example, the woman next to him was very fierce, and she scared him sometimes, but that never met he didn't like her nice soft butt. His hand was of course the only thing he really seemed to think about then at that second because next thing anyone in the place knew a loud "SMACK" could be heard, echoing around the diner, outside even. Turning around Inuyasha stared at his friend who was now on the floor, twitching, not only that, but a big handprint was on his face. He gave his friend a "You're an Idiot" look. Miroku knew this look all to well now from his dog-friend. Sighing he got from the ground but then was stepped over by 'his lovely little' Sango. Which is how he saw her in his own mind. To him, this was her saying that she loved him too, which he just couldn't take the clue.

InuYasha looked to Kagome, but she was gone and already walking out with her friend. When did she get over there? InuYasha sighed, hitting the jukebox while he walked over to his friend. Damnit, she was gone and he didn't even get the time to explain himself. Damnit, damnit, damnit! Why did girls need to be so difficult? Honestly!

Miroku stood up, rubbing his cheek with pain yet love in his eyes. He sighed, his lovely little Sango was gone already, and yet so fast she walked out.

"InuYasha, she still wants me. We know it." Miroku chuckled at his own, to what he thought, was honesty. Which any case InuYasha knew that Sango didn't like him, and he was pretty sure she never would like him if he kept up what he was doing now. Then again.. InuYasha was in the worst spot to talk about how girls didn't like him. Gripping his chest, he looked to the door which the girls left threw. What was this new pain there?

"Its called _guilt_, my dear friend." Miroku folded his arms, looking like he was now a professional with woman all the sudden. InuYasha's eyebrows went up at this; he didn't feel guilt because he didn't need such a feeling. Walking out of the diner, ignoring Miroku, he sniffed the air. They couldn't be too far away by now if he could still smell the perfume that had been on either of the two.

Miroku stared as his friend just walked out, leaving him behind. Who was to cover the bill on the table?! He had a panicked look on his face as he ran outside, bumping into his hanyou friend.

"InuYasha, we need to leave, no one paid the waitress for the drinks, or a tip. Do you want to wash dishes? We'll find the girls later." He hated being dishonest, but this wasn't the first time they forgot money when going to a place for food and relaxation. It always ended badly then. He ran off down the sidewalk, with InuYasha not to far behind, still sniffing the air.

About three minutes after the boys made a run for it an old man came out the door, shaking his cane in the air.

"You all left without paying again! Get back here you half demons!" Being old and senile, he assumed both were hanyous who liked to make trouble in the town, since they two boys were kids he'd see them running around. Shaking his head, he walked back inside; he'd catch them next time. Dang kids..

Miroku had stopped running once he thought both of them were out of trouble for the time being. He wasn't on his feet for long, due to InuYasha running into the back of him, knocking them both down to the ground. If anyone had walked by at this moment, it would be horrible for them.

"Pay attention, InuYasha." Miroku got up quickly and offered a hand to his friend who seemed to be dazed.

"I can smell her scent.. She must live nearby." InuYasha got up, ignoring his friends' hand and sniffing the air carefully. He didn't know why, but her scent was like a drug to him (Twiliiiight?!), he seemed to want to be next to it again. Shaking his head, InuYasha looked at Miroku, then walked ahead of him. He wasn't going to think about her, or her scent!

Miroku just blinked and followed along, not questioning anything more from his friend. It already seemed like he knew what the young hanyou's problem was; and it wasn't something he could dare help him out with.

Miroku: |claps| I'm truly something, aren't I?!  
Sango: -__-;; Keep telling yourself that Miroku…  
InuYasha: Keh…|sniffs air from habit now|  
Kagome: Stop sniffing me! Sit boy!  
InuYasha: |deep in the earth| _  
Miroku and Sango: |looking down into the hole|….|looks at Kagome| ._.;;  
Kagome: ._.;;; opps..

Welp, I am sorry once again that this took SO long. And I believe this was my WORST chapter yet. I'm sorry. Its 5:37 AM.. so I guess I'm outta it. Imma try and make the stories longer for you all, but tell me if it sucks. Please. :3

Ake


	10. A Girl's Talk, A Guy's Talk

OMFG. I'm SORRRY. I said I'd come back and write more but I never did! It's because I'm so stupid! I'm at school typing this now too, so I hope you all forgive me because if I'm at school doing this, than I MUST be sorry. Which in any case, I am!!!

Previously –

"I can smell her scent.. She must live nearby." InuYasha got up, ignoring his friends' hand and sniffing the air carefully. He didn't know why, but her scent was like a drug to him (Twiliiiight?!), he seemed to want to be next to it again. Shaking his head, InuYasha looked at Miroku, then walked ahead of him. He wasn't going to think about her, or her scent!

_Miroku just blinked and followed along, not questioning anything more from his friend. It already seemed like he knew what the young hanyou's problem was; and it wasn't something he could dare help him out with._

Chapter 10 –

Kagome rubbed her head, frustrated with how the day, now turning to night was going, this was horrible, she had been used because he had just felt the feeling, at the time, and now, she was broken. InuYasha had did what no man had ever done to her. Her first kiss, _gone_. Kagome looked at this as if it was the end of her world, which we all know, it wasn't. Because even if she didn't want to admit it herself, she liked the kiss; and her body wanted more of it..

Sango followed behind her friend closely, watching Kagome and letting her think her own thoughts before she herself tried to put in some words, if anything she knew, it was that when Kagome was mad, she was **mad. **This wasn't what she wanted to say to her right now, but she took in a deep breath.

"Listen; Kagome I think this is just.. a big misunderstanding, I don't think he meant it in the harsh way you think he did.."

Kagome looked back at her friend and just stared, he didn't mean it? Great, that just made her feel even worse! She put a hand on her head and rubs her temples.

"So your saying Sango, that he didn't mean anything that he had done, so basically, it was all a really horrible lie?" Kagome pin-pointed this at Sango.

Sango blinked a few times and put her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"No Kagome, what I'm saying is that maybe he didn't mean to do it without consulting you. I'm sure he didn't want to hurt you."

Kagome looked at her friends hand on her shoulder and then she turned away from her with a slly smile on her face.

"Sango.. You're only standing up for them because deep down you know that you liked that boy with the short hair! You liked that pervert!" Kagome giggled.

Sango gasped and shook her head like she'd never done before, denying it all in one full mouth sentence. "No, No, No!" Was all Kagome could hear her friend say.

Kagome just giggled though, this was fun. Sango never lost her composure unless it was something she was _really___shy about, which is usually never. Except the time in fifth grade when Sango had milk coming out of her nose from crying so hard during lunch. Back then though, the two girls hadn't even considered how embarrassing something like that would be these days.

Being a teen with hormones sucked.

With the Boys –

InuYasha tried his damned to forget the scent, but it must have been in the air still, he couldn't stop thinking about it and smelling it! This was torturing him inside and out. He was craving her smell again but he didn't like admitting this kind of thing. InuYasha never had been in love; but once. This was a long time ago, and it had been difficult for him to even remember the story. But he didn remember it, and sadly, the memories just made his heart break more.

Miroku reached out and grabbed InuYasha's sleeve, panting. He knew his friend was a hanyou, but damn could he walk fast and run! He knew this was something that was natural for hanyou's but still, InuYasha had to consider Miroku''s lungs here. It was hard for him to keep up, and to be honest, he knew they'd – mainly him, would pay the bill sooner or later from the old man..

"Listen, InuYasha, if you don't stop thinking at these sorts of things, or her _scent_ you will go insane till you find her again. This isn't like Cinderella were you could sniff out a girl here and just find her. She goes to our school for heavens sakes!" Miroku shook his fist.

InuYasha looked at his friend's hand motions and just signed. He knew Miroku was a little loopie, but he didn't think he was ever this looppie. This was just madness here. Why would InuYasha try and find her at school Sniffing her out like some.. Some DOG!

Miroku folded his arms now, believing that he had made his very fine point to his friend, even though he knew that it probably didn't even reach InuYasha's damned brain.

Back with the Girls –

Kagome and Sango had walked into Kagome's house and after saying hi to Kagome's mother, they had their glasses of water and they just went upstairs, excited, to talk about the next day at school. It was a school festival for everyone to dress up. It was something they had both been looking forward too, and what Kagome needed right now was to forget that InuYasha and focus on her outfit. Sango was spending the night, so they had plenty of time to talk.

Kagome had beat Sango into her bedroom and shut the door before Sango got inside, she leaned on the door and giggled.

"Password Sango!" It was very childish of Kagome, but her and Sango played these games all the time.

"You want that hanyou boy." Sango folded her arms grinning. The door slowly came open towards Kagome and boy did Sango not like the look on Kagome's face, or the pillow she was holding either.

Suddenly a pillow smacked Sango upside the head and she fell back, blinking.

"Oh yeah?!" Sango shouted.

"Yeah, you bet!" Shouted Kagome.

Sango yanked the pillow out of Kagome's hands and started to hit her, grinning again. She was going to win this battle of pillows tonight!

Kagome retreated back into her room, giggling and grabbing another pillow off her bed to continue the fight. Sango followed her in and the door shut behind the two giggling girls, letting them get the pillow fight out for the night.

After the lovely pillow fight, and many feathers later –

Kagome was laying on her bed, panting as well as Sango laying on her sleeping bag panting as well. The feathers were spread across the room, all left from the pillows that were bashed against the girls.

"Aw jeeze Sango.. We didn't need to kill these poor _innocent_ little pillows"

Sango scuffed. "Yes we did. I had to get my revenge on you for bonking me!" She laughed.

The two looked around at the feathers. Oh well, Kagome would clean it up in the morning anyways. Looking at the ceiling both the girls just stared for a moment, enjoying the silence.

"You know Kagome, its not as bad as it seems. You two looked cute together." Sango said calmly.

Kagome thought about what Sango said. "No. Its just not how things are, we don't date and he kissed me, so he should have known better than to have done that.."

Sango sighed. "So what are we going to wear tomorrow? The festival?"

Kagome blinked once her friend changed the subject, rubbing her head she leaned up and looked down to her friend on the sleeping bag.

"I kind of wanted to wear the yukata's that we had worn for the summer festival. I mean, no one from school saw us in them yet, so I think they'd be cute to wear for this."

Sango thought about it, and then nodded her head. "That sounds good to me then if it does to you."

Kagome smiled and layed back again on her bed, Sango layed back in her sleeping bag and they both looked at the ceiling again.

"You two still made a cute couple.." Sango said quietly.

Suddenly another pillow hit Sango in the face and feathers flew out from it, Kagome turned her back to Sango and curled into her blankets.

Sango sat up, "Yeah, well now I'm keeping this pillow!" She smiled and fluffed it with what little feathers it had left inside it and put it under her head, closing her eyes as she too went to sleep.

With InuYasha –

InuYasha sighed, sitting in the tree next to his families house, he looked up at the moon and put a hand under his chin, leaning on it as he stared. He didn't know what he thought now; Miroku had lectured him till the end of the night once they split up and went their ways home.

Now, he had to think about the girl and what to do about her. She was still in his mind and her scent still stayed a memory to him.

He'd figure out something right?

InuYasha: |stares at AkeboshiUzumaki| are you serious? Whats with me looking up at the sky all dramatic like?!

Me: Wellllll. Your in love but you don't know it yet..

InuYasha: ..WTF?

Me: |Shrugs| its my story. Suck it up.

InuYasha: HA! You don't own me! Thank lord for disclaimers!

Me: If I did own you I'd rape you. Now Stfu. D

Miroku, Sango and Kagome: |just stare in disbelief| Well…

Me: . What?

Miroku: Nothing.

Sango: Your crazy..

Kagome: |doesn't say anything because she'd rape him too|

InuYasha: …|ears tweak innocently|

OKAY!!! This chapter took me two days, and ya know what? I'm glad it did. Sorry I was gone, once again. ;_;

Dun hate me. Love ya all! REVIEW AND TELLMEHOWMUCH YOU LOVE OR HATE ME.

Ake


	11. Two confused people

Sorry I've been mia and missing updates. I'm so excited to write again. I'm in school once more, so, this will be a little weird. Kay?

Previously –

_Now, he had to think about the girl and what to do about her. She was still in his mind and her scent still stayed a memory to him._

_He'd figure out something right?_

Chapter 11 –

InuYasha finally went to bed that night, he still hadn't had any kind of conclusion as to what he wanted to really do and what he knew he **should** do. Waking up with bags under his eyes, InuYasha went through the house, looking for something. He had got his ramen out of the cabinet and was ready to have this treat. He deserved the ramen for his hard thinking last night.

Miroku came inside afterward, smiling like an idiot. He'd just woken up and it was his normal morning ordeal to just walk on into InuYasha's house as if it was his own.

"Well, well.. Looks like someone is having his "I've been up all night, and I need ramen", pick me up." Miroku chuckled and leaned on the counter as InuYasha was slurping his noodles tiredly.

InuYasha instantly gave him a look as if saying, "Shut up.", slurping more of his shrimp flavored noodles down, this was something he'd love to have everyday. Then again, he did have it regularly in his own home. He had defiantly had a secret stash of noodles in a cabinet that his brother and parents didn't know about.

"Trust me, it wasn't worth it at all Miroku.." Said InuYasha as he went back down to slurping his noodles again afterwards.

"What do you mean it wasn't worth it? Did you sleep with her or something?" Miroku was confused at this statement, he didn't see where this was going but he knew his friend didn't go so far so quick. Specially with someone he said he didn't like.

"I couldn't stop thinking about her, she was just dancing in my head all night, I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to get her out of my head, I washed my hair in the well outback to cleanse it. Didn't work. I had Sesshomaru hit me threw my bedroom wall, that didn't work. I couldn't stop thinking about her at all..

Miroku put his head on the counter, not knowing he'd come to this level of 'mush' in just one night. He didn't really think much of InuYasha falling in love, or even being in a relationship since the last time he was with a girl. That just didn't work out for his friend and he didn't think he'd be ready to go right back for it again so soon. Then again, it had been 3 years. Who knew what InuYasha was ready for in the long run anyways. Rubbing his temple for a moment, he looked back to InuYasha.

"Well, if you think you know that you want this, then you should do what we as men do best. We chase them till we can't chase anymore." Miroku looked at him seriously.

"I don't want to chase her, she might even run away from me if I did chase her." InuYasha thought that Kagome would hate him for what he had done, she seemed pretty peeved that he did it in the first place. But then why did her scent say something else in the end?

With Kagome and Sango –

Sango had pillows all around her, due to her and Kagome's big pillow fight all throughout the night last night.

Kagome was halfway on her bed and halfway off her bed, she was so tired from trying to mind rack her mind about InuYasha that she had the hardest time getting to sleep that night. She couldn't stand her best friend's loving teases and her little K-I-S-S-I-N-G songs.

The alarm suddenly when off with wild music.

Suddently Sango bolted up, looking around tiredly with her hair in a mess. "Kagome…Get your damn alarm..!"

Kagome snored softly as Sango and the alarm were basically calling her name. She was too deep in her own dreams to tell what was going on outside that motionless body of hers at the moment.

Inside Kagome's Head –

Kagome and InuYasha were sitting down under the stars, music playing from no where particular. InuYasha laid a blanket out for the two of them, then he laid down and pat his lap for her to join him. Kagome slowly walked over and sat in his lap, blushing somewhat at the sudden action she had done.

"Well.. I think its better to be alone like this." InuYasha suddenly said from the blue.

"I think that it is too.." Kagome said, looking up at him, smiling.

"I'm glad you agree. It gives us perfect time to be alone and to have fun together." InuYasha chuckled cutely as a hanyou would. Damn him and his cuteness Kagome thought to herself inside her dream.

"So.. Are you ready?"

Suddenly it went to Kagome being on her back and InuYasha leaning overtop of her.

Back to the real world –

Sango had only one thing to do for her best friend. She had to wake her up, she didn't know how to turn off Kagome's annoying alarm, she didn't want to smash it like the other one. Last time Kagome made her buy a new one for breaking it. Looking to her bathroom, then to Kagome, Sango ran out of her comfy pillows quickly.

Back Inside Kagome's Head –

"I…InuYasha.. should we do this..?" Kagome muttered slowly as she looked at an InuYasha above her, as he was taking off his shirt, his abs flexing as he moved his arms. He looked so beautiful.. So hot. Kagome couldn't help but stare at his six pack. Damn he was cute.

"Hey.. Kagome, don't get wet.." InuYasha said, looking down to her.

Kagome blinked at the sudden unromantic sentence from InuYasha. She didn't even understand what he met.

Then.. The world went black, then got brighter with a light.

Outside Kagome's Head –

Kagome sat up slowly, rubbing her wet face. Damn.. Reaching over she turned off her alarm, and looked up at Sango who had a cup in her hand and her arms crossed.

"Sorry Sango.."

Sango just shook her head smiling some. This was her best friend and she was used to this type of thing happening, but maybe the dream was different for her friend this time. Little did Sango know, was that Kagome had a dream about InuYasha the boy who had taken something from her 24 hours ago.

Kagome shrugged, her best friend didn't need to know everything in their lives. Including sex dream.. Well, a would be sex dream if she didn't get her wet!

InuYasha: …|Craving Ramen|  
Kagome: sighs and hands him some ramen| here.. just take this. _  
Miroku: Blinks at the two of them| well then..  
Sango: rubs her temples| this is going to be a long one..

WELL EVERYONE.

GOMEN NASAI. I need to leave class now, so this is the end for this chapter, I'll be updating again soon. This time I promise to. No matter how many times I have to write in school. I love you all.

:3

Ake


	12. A Festival Approachs!

I graduated, and now I'm out of school so I can work on this story as much as I can for you guys. I still have.. |counting to self| 2 months! To write for you all! :3

I hope I still write good enuff for cha'll. :]!

Previously –

_Sango just shook her head smiling some. This was her best friend and she was used to this type of thing happening, but maybe the dream was different for her friend this time. Little did Sango know, was that Kagome had a dream about InuYasha the boy who had taken something from her 24 hours ago._

_Kagome shrugged, her best friend didn't need to know everything in their lives. Including sex dream.. Well, a would be sex dream if she didn't get her wet!_

Chapter 12 –

The day of the festival was circled on Kagome's cat calendar next to her bed.

"Oh Joy", kagome thought as she went to her drawer getting dressed out of her wet pj's. She had to help set up for the festival, which ment she'd end up seeing that jerk again! As long as she had Sango with her, she'd be perfectly fine of course. She'd make Sango her watch girl, having her look out the area before Kagome herself went in to do anything. She knew her friend would understand. Then again, she did hit her hard with pillows last night.. So maybe she wouldn't.. Yikes!

"So.. Sango, if you love me, you'll be my bestest friend and totally be a watcher for me!", Kagome stated with a big smile on her face.

Sango looked right at her friend as they both were getting changed at the moment, she knew what she wanted her to do. Sango would have to stay for the festival with Kagome to help her watch out for InuYasha. Sango already had plans afterschool to go and get their yukata's but if she **really **needed her to watch then she would.

"Well, I already had plans Kagome, and you know that..", Sango said calmly, giving her friend a look that no one could say no to. Not even Kagome.

Kagome cursed her friend's face and stuck her tongue out, turning around to get changed again. Damn that face of hers! She had been using that on Kagome since they were children! When will Kagome grow a protective sheild againsts it?

Within' 15 minutes later of the face pouting –

Kagome and Sango walked downstairs in their uniforms, both yawning at the same time. The Mrs. Heard the two come downstairs and smiled, holding up two plates of toasts, the two usually ate them on their walk to the school, so she was always prepaired to make their toasts in the morning. Sango and Kagome bowed their heads and said their thanks to Kagome's mom, grabbing their toasts then heading out the door for the nice walk to school.

At the school –

InuYasha and Miroku are sitting on the bikeracks in the front of the school, looking for Sango and Kagome to arrive. Miroku hadn't really wanted to come this early and just sit there with his friend, but he had not stopped bugging him about that Kagome girl all morning. To be honest, he wanted his friend to just make a move already. He didn't care if he didn't even know her, just ask her out, get married, and get it over with! He shook his head, with InuYasha staring at him, trying to figure out what his friend was thinking.

"Is this something important in your mind? Or are you day-dreaming about all the girls walking by you lech?", InuYasha chuckled as Miroku gave him a questionable look, then he shook his head. His friend was so clueless sometimes that he didn't even know how to describe it.

InuYasha's ear suddenly perked up and his attention was no longer on his best friend, he looked straight ahead as a tired Kagome and Sango walked threw the school gates. InuYasha nudged his friend as in saying, go along with me.

Miroku sighed with a chuckle at his friend, dear lord, why wait all this time only to play the ignoring game?

InuYasha started to talk to Miroku, or at least, from the girls point of view it looked like that. The two boys were just sitting there and talking like they didn't even notice them come in the school area.

"Good choice", Kagome thought to herself. She didn't want to look at him, let alone even think about his lips. Those soft lips.. that just seemed to fit nicely againsts hers. And those fangs..

The dream.. She suddenly turned a very dark red color and she powerwalked the rest of the way into the school building, ignoring InuYasha and Miroku's "tactics". Sango watched as her friend practically ran inside the school then looked at the two boys.

She walked over to them and just started for a moment.

"You know, your not playing hard to get at all.." She pointed lazily to InuYasha, who's ears went up as she looked at her. He looked like he didn't know what she was talking about. "Toushe' InuYasha.. Toushe'…"

Turning heel, she went inside, following her flustered friend.

InuYasha chuckled and looked at his friend like he just did the hardest thing in the world. Miroku stared at him. "You think she didn't notice that dumb look? She knows that your up to something! She knows man! She knows!" He grabbed the hanyou by his shoulders and shook him till they both fell off the bikerack, Miroku landing ontop of InuYasha.

In which case, this didn't do anything great for the guys, as others were walking in, they heard whistles from a boy and some girls even bothered to yell something along the lines of "Yaoi! Yaoi!" and make a run for it. Brave people…

InuYasha quickly shoved his friend off and got up dusting off. Miroku got up and dusted off as well. Man, he liked his woman on top, but not his best friend. Then again, Miroku still was a virgin, he didn't even know the feeling, and yet there it was, taken away by his best friend. Damn that guy, he chuckled.

InuYasha's ears went up, looking at Miroku like he did something wrong. Miroku just shook his head and went into the school with InuYasha following right after.

The bell rings and suddenly the hallways are clear – (That's how it is in our school. Bell rings and yer outta that hallway or yer in trouble. XD) –

In the homeroom –

Kagura stands at the front of the class, writing on the blackboard about the Festival meetings. "Does anyone have any game suggestions?" She asked the whole class plainly. She sounded very..dull about her job as the class president; like she didn't want to do it. Well, she didn't.

Sango's hand went up, and Kagura pointed to her, "How about a hit the weasel game? You know, they pop up and you gotta hit them all down!" Kagura wrote that on the board. "Any other suggestions?"

"What about a kissing booth?"

Kagura looked to who spoke and wasn't very surprised to see that it was Miroku. She shook her head, him being her classmate made it even worse… Why did she have to deal with such a pervert this early in the morning? No one should have to suffer that much.

Some girls in the class giggled and some even sighed. They looked excited to see who would be in the booth with Miroku. Kagura shook her head and wrote it on the blackboard as well. "Who else would like to participate with Miroku on this project of pervertedness?" InuYasha's hand raised, smiling like a goof. Kagura wrote his name down with Miroku's and shook her head. This was the best the class could think of…

"Well everyone, since I know we are all still tired in the morning, like we should be, I will post a list up in the class and down the hallway near the lunch room. Write your thoughts about games we can do. Okay?" She took her notes then left the classroom.

Kagome twisted in her seat looking at Sango. "Whack a weasel game?" She giggled.

Sango looked away with her arms crossed, "hey, everyone used to love that game as kids okay? I thought it would be fun! And cute for the little kids that are coming tonight from the families."

"Its okay, you were being considerate of Kohaku and Souta's friends that are coming. They'd love you forever for it.", Kagome giggled more and patted her friends shoulder.

"Oh great.. All I need is Souta having a bigger crush on me.." Sango sank in her seat as Kagome just suddenly bursted into laughter. Sango was glad someone got a kick out of her pain.

Inu: …..A kissing booth.. really?  
Me: Yes. They are cute and good for romances to start!  
Mir: and good for kissing gir—

San: |hit miroku with frying pan|  
Mir: |on the floor for the second time that day|  
Kag: ….. remember… be safe. :3

Its 6:24 am and the sun is shining my darlings, Imma go to sleep and write another chapter tomorrow for ya'll. I hope this is still good! :]

:] I do NOT own InuYasha.. I wish I did. But I dun. D;

Ake


	13. It was so close!

YAY! I got reviews! So chu all still like moi story, I'm so glad. ^^

Previously –

_"Its okay, you were being considerate of Kohaku and Souta's friends that are coming. They'd love you forever for it.", Kagome giggled more and patted her friends shoulder._

_"Oh great.. All I need is Souta having a bigger crush on me.." Sango sank in her seat as Kagome just suddenly busted into laughter. Sango was glad someone got a kick out of her pain._

Chapter 13 –

**The Day of the Festival**

All around you could hear songs playing, echoing in the distance to and from where you stand, it was more like an old fashioned carnival rather than a festival. There were lights everywhere and many games to be played. Parents and children from the school district all seemed to be there.

**With the Games**

Kagome was leaning on their wack-a-weasel game that took two times longer to make then what they thought it would. She looked at her friend who was busy talking with Miroku, the friend of _him_.

Across the stand of theirs, was the _him_, and that _him,_ was InuYasha himself; sitting there and looking like he did something wrong, or at least had something heavy on his mind that he couldn't talk about.

Sango sighed and looked at her friend, this made her sad that Kagome just sat there, staring at InuYasha as if she longed for him. In Kagome's mind, all she was doing was wondering what the hell InuYasha was even thinking about, like hell it better be about her!

Miroku patted Sango's shoulder, smiling kindly. "Don't worry, those two may seem like enemies now, but I promise, by the end of the year; they'll be in love."

Sango looked at his hand, and then to him, "I have big doubts on that one. Kagome doesn't fall in love so easily you know.. She's stubborn about who she likes, trust me."

"Well, InuYasha is no walk through daisies either, but he likes her. Its just an obvious fact, specially by looking at his face." Miroku looked over to his friend who was staring off into nothing but the sky.

**In InuYasha's cute lil' mind (X3)**

"Damnit, she's staring at me.. I can just tell by her scent that's she's mad again. I didn't even do anything to her this time, all I need to do is just keep looking up at the sky and pretend I don't notice her. Maybe she'll finally get that I'm not thinking about her or staring from the corner of my eye!" InuYasha was defiantly thinking about Kagome, he was thinking about how she was looking at him, the look on her face; like it was such a crime to be looked at.

**Back to the world**

Kagome sighed and pushed off the wall of her and Sango's game, walking right up to InuYasha and Miroku's stand. Miroku and Sango watched them closely; Sango hoping Kagome wasn't going to do anything stupid. Instead, what Kagome did surprised both of them, including the hanyou sitting behind the stand.

"I want a kiss.." Was bluntly stated by Kagome. Not in a cute or sweet way, but in a way that said, "I'm curious yet I would never admit it" way.

InuYasha's ears went right up, his face bright red all the sudden. "A..A kiss? What kind of stand do you think this is?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she pointed to the sign above his head, "Kissing Booth"! InuYasha sunk down into his seat, bright red. Well damn, he forgot about that fun little fact… Stupid festival games. Stupid leech Miroku; if it wasn't for his damn friend, he wouldn't be doing this type of "game" for the festival. Standing up, he looked right into Kagome's brown eyes. He stared for a moment, trying to memorize them.

Kagome cleared her throat, "Hello? You okay in there?" She kind of sounded impatient. She wanted a kiss, and she wanted it from him. Whether Kagome wanted to admit it or not, she wanted to kiss this boy, and she wanted to find out why it was so important to her. Looking at him, she noticed him lick his lips, his fangs showing as he did so. Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine. Not a bad shiver, but a shiver that defiantly made her think about InuYasha a little more. It was like; those fangs were another part of the hanyou in him (of course), and the one she thought was sort of cute.

InuYasha did lick his lips, his fangs showing a little, he wanted to see her reaction to his fangs. Not most would gawk, but they would stare for a second. Kagome didn't stare, she seemed to..almost like them.. His ears went down a little, much more calm about the situation. Well then, here it goes, the kiss.

InuYasha breathed out slowly, leaning towards Kagome as she leaned into him some, watching his movements.

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned in a little towards InuYasha, she was impatient with this, she wanted to kiss him, to taste his lips again.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, making the two jerk apart before they even could kiss. Kagome looked to Miroku and Sango; her poor friend was on the floor with a bunch of stuffed animals on top of her. A little kid from their stand was looking at her as well as Miroku.

What had happened was, poor Sango was short(ish), so she tried to grab a prize from the top for a child who won their game, and instead, they all fell on top of her. Opps?

Miroku helped Sango up and the child simply took a toy and ran off happily. Sango and Miroku looked at InuYasha and Kagome, as if saying, "Ignore this, go on! Go on!"

Kagome looked back to InuYasha who was already staring at Kagome. She turned a slight red and backed up slowly.

"I guess I need to help her pick up some things now. I'll get my free kiss tomorrow I guess.." A problem with that statement was that the festival wasn't going to be there tomorrow. It was a one-day event, the second day was a concert/talent show inside, and the third day was clean-up time for the students and parents who participated.

InuYasha's ears sunk as Kagome walked back to her stand and started to help Sango lift up the toy's. Sango sighed and looked at InuYasha as if a sorry plea.

Miroku kissed Sango's cheek suddenly and went over to InuYasha, leaving the girl in shock for a second. Kagome stared at her friend, then just blinked. What the heck had she missed?

"I'm sorry about that InuYasha, I tried to keep it simple for you two, but it just seems like a jinx for you two to even try and be together. You might just want to give it up."

InuYasha looked at his friend, smiling fangly, "Nah, she said she'd get her kiss from me tomorrow."

Miroku stared, "InuYasha, the festival ends today you idiot."

InuYasha's ears shot right up again for the second time that day.

"Damnit!"

Kagome: |taps foot, staring at me|  
Me: OwO; Yes?  
Kagome: You couldn't just let me kiss him?  
Me: Nope. Sorry but I want him…  
Kagome: YOU DO NOT HAVE CLAIM ON US! DAMN YOU WOMAN!  
Me: |Runz to Canada?|  
|Sango and Miroku stare then look at a scared InuYasha| Its okay man..

Welp, Please review, (I've always wanted to say that! |squee!| )  
I'm coming up with more in my head, so just hang tight! ^^

Ake


	14. A Note from Ake! Tell me what YOU want!

Okay, so… I don't know if anyone noticed, but I changed the rating of the story. On my profile it says I like to be a pervert sometimes, and I do take claim to that. So on one review a while back I saw that one of you was reading this to your little sister.

I pray your sister has heard the birds and the bees from your parents, because I rather not have my story do so. Then again, InuYasha and Kagome for the birds and the bees kind of story is epic. . . . . |Thinks of possibilities|

BUT! I will not go full on lemon, no, no. I would simply be… simple about it, not like "THURSTS INTO WILDLY" "SHE MOANED HIS NAME HOTTLY".

Yeah that's a big no. I would probably just be all shy about writing it and be like, "They went into the room, a soft sigh was heard." Then it goes to the stars in the night sky..

I don't know. Something like that.

BUT, since you are the readers, I would like to know what you want. I have my fair share of lemons in lifetime by fanfiction. :]

If you wish for there to be a smexy lemony scene when I do reference them having sex later on, please tell me if you want me too.

If you wish for there to be no sexual action, then that works too.

Oh, I will be replying to some reviews every once and a while. So check your mailbox. I might be there! :3

Once again, please tell me in the review for this if you wish for me to put sexual things in the upcoming chapters. Now, I shall write the next story chapter. :D

3 Akeboshi


	15. A kiss to show how you feel

Hey~ Check out my **A Note from Ake! Tell me what YOU want!** Because it is very crucial that I know what you want me to do about my story. (No, I'm not getting rid of it, I just want your advice because I love my reviewers this much. Literally. LessThanThree :D )

Previously –

_"I'm sorry about that InuYasha, I tried to keep it simple for you two, but it just seems like a jinx for you two to even try and be together. You might just want to give it up."_

_InuYasha looked at his friend, smiling fangly, "Nah, she said she'd get her kiss from me tomorrow."_

_Miroku stared, "InuYasha, the festival ends today you idiot."_

_InuYasha's ears shot right up again for the second time that day._

_"Damnit!"_

Chapter 15 –

**Second Day of Festival**

That day InuYasha had all his senses open and ready for Kagome's smell. She was going to give him that damn kiss if it was the last thing he did in his life! He wanted to kiss her again so badly, that it was even a problem for him to sleep. It was on his mind the whole night, the poor guy was running on simply Hanyou energy now.

Kagome was walking in alone, no Sango by her side though, so this defiantly caught InuYasha's attention. He had more of a shot with her and that kiss now due to Sango not being there. Now than he thought about it, where was his leech of a friend Miroku?

Walking through the gates to the festival was Miroku and Sango, together, holding hands. They seemed to be enjoying themselves quiet well. Though Miroku had a red handprint on his face, which came to no surprise.

InuYasha shook his head and looked back to where he saw Kagome. She was gone! Just like that she was there then she wasn't. This was unfair he knew it was just some sick game that she was probably playing. Toying with his sexual emotions towards her, she must have known he had those types of feelings towards her!

Growling InuYasha turned to go inside to see the concert but bumped into someone who said nothing but a squeak.

"Baka.. Why can't you pay attention when you're walking? Can't you at least try and make sure you don't run into people, it's a hazard." Kagome stated.

InuYasha just stared at her for a moment, so she was there the whole time; behind him. What the hell was she doing? Checking out his butt or something back there? Reaching behind his back to make sure there were no "KICK HIM" signs, he sighed in relief as his ears perked to the sound of a giggling Kagome.

"What's so damn funny woman?" InuYasha demanded.

Kagome just looked at him, her giggling fit was over, "Your face, you just make some really funny reactions to the things I do around you." She reached up happily and rubbed one of his furry ears. Gosh she could rub them all day if she could.

InuYasha began to make a purring noise deep inside his throat, "Don't.. Rub them.." he pretty much whimpered out. He was like a little puppy, subdued by his master, who was cruel and evil.

Kagome smiled and pulled back, "Yeah yeah, I know, the ears are off limits. Well, so was my body when we first met but that didn't stop you from making me your "five second mate" for that baka wolf guy. " This comment left InuYasha puzzled, trying to figure out if that met that she liked how he did that, or if she hated the fact that he did that.

Kagome could only stare at him for a moment before shaking her head and heading inside to see the rest of the festival, this was going to be an interesting day.

Following closely behind Kagome was InuYasha, his ears all perked up just listening to some of the practice music that was playing around him and all the others there. He rubbing his head some though, since he was part demon/dog, his ears were sensitive to the noises these band makers were playing. "Its okay, we'll go back outside" he thought he heard before long, someone grabbed his hand and pulled him back outside into the sunny day. He sighed, glad to be out of that place. Bands practicing was not a good thing, when they actually played he could stand them for a good while till they hit something wrong on their cords or note wise.

"Thank you." He murmured to Kagome; who in change looked up at him, not thinking she was going to hear a thank you from him on a regular basis. He was so cute looking, his ears, his fangs.. Those bright amber eyes..

Not once had she met someone with amber eyes; how he entrapped her with his eyes was amazing.. InuYasha blinked, trying to figure out why he was being stared at so feverishly.

Those bright amber eyes were wide in a second when InuYasha noticed that Kagome's eyes had closed and she was leaning in towards him. She wanted him to kiss her now! In front of all these people around them, which wasn't many due to everyone being inside for the practice. Taking a deep breath the hanyou leaned in some, his lips just close enough to hers so she could feel his breath once again.

Gripping the end of her skirt nervously about him kissing her, she leaned in still, waiting for his lips to touch hers. "Come on.. Come on.. Kiss me already, please!" Kagome thought to herself.

Opening her eyes to see what was taking so long, she noticed InuYasha staring at a wrestling Miroku and Sango. It seemed as though Miroku was a pervert again and was back to his old tricks; touching Sango's butt.

Kagome slapped herself upside the head and huffed, "Damnit, why can't this just work!" was her thoughts. If they were about to kiss Miroku and Sango would be there to mess up their chances, in which case she could see this happening a lot in the future if her and InuYasha ever did take an interest to each other. He was so difficult; it was like a child with ADHD (which I have, so I mean no insult to anyone who has it.) you see something shiny and you cannot help but look right at it.

Inside the band had just started, a song of love and passion was playing as the new couple was on the ground fighting and an 87% chance of a couple staring at them as they fought. Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand a second time that day and started to walk away from the two on the ground. Sango was sitting on Miroku's lap, slapping him upside the head with a small stick, yelling "Baka, Baka!" over and over again.

Miroku was just lying there kind of flailing his hands as others walked by into the concert hall, worried for the man being beaten up by his girlfriend. It only made them shake their heads and remind them that girlfriend's can be scary when needed to be.

**While being dragged with InuYasha**

"Hey! Hey woman!" InuYasha growled out, he wanted to know why he was being dragged away from the humor of his friend being beaten up, though he didn't mind the forcefulness that Kagome seemed to be showing with him, it was actually kind of hot in an adorable way. (XD)

"You keep getting so distracted! Do you want to kiss me or do you not want to kiss me InuYasha?" Kagome stated, looking at InuYasha. Her eyes had a look to them that showed she was hurt; InuYasha could tell the minute she started her sentence. His ears went down, looking away from Kagome.

In Kagome's mind she was playing this over and over again, why couldn't he just get it over with? She wanted to see what it felt like again, to see how it felt to have someone love you, even if it was just for a minute. Letting go of InuYasha's hand Kagome sighed. This was pointless; she wasn't going to get a kiss from him. The first day they met there was hate there and rivalry. Why would she try and get him to kiss her so desperately as if she was a little schoolgirl who was obsessed with someone she loved. This wasn't how she wanted to be in love, she wasn't in love!

Suddenly two arms were on either side of Kagome's head, she was pressed against the side of the school building.

"Its not that I don't want to kiss you, its that we just keep getting interrupted, wither its by my stupidity or by our stupid friends!" InuYasha growled out threw his clenched teeth.

Kagome stared at InuYasha, turning a bright red as he was just now staring at her, like he wanted to make a move, but didn't know how to.. InuYasha kept his arms next to Kagome's head, but his head hung down now, he was slightly red himself. He didn't know what to do, or how to make his move now.. The idiot could just kiss her now, but he really didn't think she'd like it. Especially after two tries. Sighing InuYasha moved back from her.

Turning his back to her and starting to walk back to the others, he gasped when feeling someone yanking the back of his shirt somewhat. His ears went straight up, looking back to Kagome with disbelief.

"Kiss me now then.." Kagome said shyly. She let go of his shirt as InuYasha turned back around to face her, leaning in somewhat, smirking a little. He was amused now, happier then amused; but then again, was there a difference between those two emotions? Kagome just looked at him, red in the face.

InuYasha put his hands back on the both sides of Kagome's head. "And you're sure about this?" He asked Kagome in a voice that was pretty much saying, "I hope your not kidding".

Her head went up and down slowly. So she did want him to kiss her, even though when they first met she seemed to want nothing to do with him. How odd for this to happen in general. They didn't like each other because they had a stubborn attitude, but now all they wanted to do was at least kiss just once again!

His head leaning in to hers, Kagome quickly closed her eyes, letting him move closer to her.

Finally his lips touched hers, and instantly she felt like she was in heaven. The kiss started out soft and barely even touching each others, but then InuYasha have moved his body in closer to Kagome's their body's now pressed a little closer together than before and their lips pressed to each other a little more. Kagome could feel his fangs against her top lip..

Wrapping her arms around InuYasha's neck to pull him closer, their kiss became more passionate. InuYasha chuckled to himself as she pulled him closer, yet she was already breathing hard, either she was really turned on by this, or this was the first time she's been kissed this passionately.

InuYasha pulled back when feeling Kagome lick his lips, his face red.

Kagome looked down, her face just as red as his. The real question in both their heads was "what now?".

Kagome: |Whimpers because she wanted to kiss him more!|  
InuYasha: |Sighs, glaring at the Author once again that day|  
Me: ._.;; I didn't do ANYTHING wrong!  
InuYasha: We were kissing and you end it off like THAT. Yeah, nothing wrong huh?  
Me: But.. I need the reviewers to review on my authors note "**A Note from Ake! Tell me what YOU want!**"  
Kagome: what do they have to do with this?  
Me: Well… I'd like to know if they mind any sexual stuff going on between you two..  
InuYasha: |Looks at the reviewers, ears up and eyes wide, whimpering like a lost puppy|  
Kagome, Miroku and Sango Just stare at InuYasha.  
Me: Yup… ^^ Please review!

Yup! I need you guys to tell me what YOU want. :3

I hope this chapter was good and long, I won't write another until you guys answer my Authors Note, just because I don't want you to read something you don't like. ^^

Ake :D


End file.
